


You're really my dearest friend

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Frosting-, Gen, He's overdramatic, I got bored and I needed fluff, Lewis get embarrassed, Lewis is very very flustered, fluff?, friendships, humiliation...????, written over the course of 8 weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Lewis accidentally triggers an unfortunate series in his day, and results in a fresh coating of blue frosting and shame. However, he has a buddy waiting for him at home.





	You're really my dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be very honest  
> I have no idea if any of this is even coherent

If Lewis could have the power to make the weekend, chances are he would have willed it in a heartbeat. Nothing too major could happen in a weeks time, correct? Although, no matter the disaster that would most likely occur, he shouldn’t run from his issues. As much as he’d like to. Grumbling softly to himself, Lewis slumped over, his eyes planted steadily on the floor ahead of him, moving slowly to make up for his frazzled energy driving him to slam his fist into a fence. He wouldn’t, chances were he’d break through it, tear up his skin, knock down the fence, and get a hefty fine that would be haunting him until the end of next summer. 

Or... something not as dramatic, but it seemed possible from the events that lead up previously. Accidentally crushing someone’s cake, destroying his own book, making a mockery of the entire Pepper line and disgracing his sisters and parents and ancestors- 

That... wasn’t helping his self esteem at all. Deflating, Lewis lowered his head with a miserable groan. Maybe staying inside or going to bed earlier will help him recover from this awful, awful day. Even more so to get out of his stained jeans. Those were certainly going to be a pain to wash, and explain, and _everything else_. Groaning again, loud and unapologetically (No one was around, were they? God, he could only hope), he tore his gaze away from the splotches of blue and purple frosting coating the back of his thighs to the elongated shadow stretching before him... it was going to be dark soon, honestly, Lewis hoped that he could call Vivi or Arthur to vent or complain about his own misdoings, but chances are no one would be able to even speak. Unfortunate... they always managed to lift his spirits... 

Grinding his teeth, Lewis hung his head low and slowly twisted the knob to the door, hunching over and cringing with the horrifically loud and annoying creak. Why is it that on this particular day the gods decided to alert everyone within his home of his arrival. The LAST thing he needed was for Cayenne and Belle to prod and poke fun at their clumsy overgrown brother, so with a deep, _deep_  breath, Lewis carefully held the door open and moved slowly so that way it was cease it's useless shrieking, finally peaking in after he secured his footing. Empty chairs, no plates at the table, dishes washed, and no one in sight. Upon the wall next to the back door, Lewis caught sight of a crumpled and used receipt with writing scribed into it. Messy and lopsided handwriting scrawled the message, _Went out with Mom + Dad! Be back soon!! ~Paprika_

"Aw," he cooed gently, shuffling in further, only to come to the realization that his footing was a lot more faulty than previously assumed. Even more so when the door whined with the weight of Lewis trying to keep himself up- but it was too late. The world flipped, dumping him ungraciously onto the floor. Ears ringing, Lewis was tempted to give out right there, pretend he was dead and let a sparrow eat him. Sparrows didn't eat humans though... Grumbling softly, Lewis opened his eyes, glaring at the unsuspecting door like it was the cause of all of his issues. It may as well be, and Lewis wouldn't mind setting it ablaze. So caught up in his apparent rage, Lewis could only stifle a shirek as the light pounds of someone running along the stairs finally reached his ears, followed quickly by a-

"Lewis-" It was familiar, defintiently familiar, so much so that it only locked up his limbs more in a desperate attempt to swivel around and see who _dare_  came into his home and bore witness to his failures- Any and all anger quickly shriveled up, and now, he really did wish he could simply die and never have to see the light of day again. 

"You okay, buddy?" 

 

".... Yes, i'm fine," Lewis twisted back so he wasn't watching Arthur upside down, resisting the small pout that sometimes adorned his face, and taking the singular moment of calm to plant himself firmly on the ground and push himself up. What was Arthur doing here? Didn't he have work tomorrow? He's in pajamas- sweatpants, and wearing one of Lewis's older shirts with a nyan purple cat on it. Lewis frowned the slightest bit and rubbed his shoulder gently. "No mean for disrespect-"

"We're friends, Lewis, not customer service." Lewis isn't going to bother trying to decipher whatever that meant, he swiped at his face and shuffled to get his shoes off. 

"Arthur- It is a pleasant surprise to see you here, but... uh.. _why_  are you here?" Lewis really hoped he wasn't rude right there, but e couldn't help the confusion in his voice. Seeing arthur here- unexpected most of all- was always shocking. He didn't have to glance down to see Arthurs feet adorned with his stranger and even more peculiar socks... but in his hand was a... a card? "Whats that?"

"Well-!" Sputtering, Arthur nervously glanced down at the envelope, a red blush dusting his cheeks as he seemed to scramble to do anything except hide the card or explain it, it brought a smile to Lewis's face, and he let the door fall shut. As it clicked, Arthur glanced up warily at him, and this time Lewis noticed he also had pen markings all over his pants, _They'll have to wash that- Arthur can borrow some of his in the meantime-_  A soft clearing of the throat brought Lewis's attention back up. "It's-" Arthur carded a hand through his hair, staring at the ground, before his gaze and arms shot out before him, "I.... I wanted to thank you!" He announced, practically shoving the messy and disheveled card into Lewis's hands- It was much... heavier! Than Lewis had expected from such a small thing. Although, he shouldn't open it until he washed his hands free of the caked on layer of dirt and frosting, yikes. Except, now Arthur is bouncing on his heels, waiting for him to open it- even glancing from it to Lewis in silent debate. Pushing past the evidence of today's strifes, Lewis unintentionally smeared some blue frosting against the crinkled white surface, pulling out a much brighter pink card out.

"For what-?" He had to contain a gasp, eyes widening as the intricate detail and design that went into it unfolded. Frilly pink streamers hanging from each side and in lovely and bright cursive- something Lewis  _knows_  only he used in the group- 'Happy Birthday, Lewis Pepper!'. Surrounding that was a multitude of detailed drawn roses, each one better than the last and in colored pencil and lined with the corresponding colored ink. Breathless, Lewis's eyes widen and rose to meet Arthur's, not even thinking to hide how overjoyed it may him. 

"My... birthday?" He asked quietly, voice cracking slightly with the rush of positive emotion filling his mind and trampling over his depressed state. 

He clutched the envelope tighter to his chest when Arthur coughed with a blush, averting his gaze, "Yeah..! I.. I feel really bad for missing your last one, and I wanted to make it a bit.. special. Of course, since I don't know wen your birth day is.. but.. it works?" Arthur's eyes widen as he said that and he quickly waved his hands rapidly, "Or! I- I hope it does!" 

Lewis laughed, a quick ad raspy breath of a laugh that made his chest feel light. Now, seeing Arthur bathed in a soft glow of the outside light, and Lewis was overwhelmed with the urge to bury him in a hug. He only snapped out of it when Arthur's expression suddenly shifted. Fading from nervous glee to.... confusion? What could have possibly-

"Uh- you sit on a smurf?" Lewis's face fell, all the bubbling affection in him fizzling out in an instant and leaving him devoid of everything except that he was covered in blue paste. 

"Ah-" The emotional rollercoaster was going to give him whiplash in just a minute with how fast it switched on him, "That.... is actually why I came home so early." He admitted quietly, gnawing on his lip and trying to shuffle so Arthur couldn't see the worst of the mess, "I'm going to shower, okay? Feel free to stay here, I would love to hang out with you after i'm out!" He didn't notice Arthur's eyes trailing after him, watching him with something akin to sadness. Disappointed that Lewis was bailing on him so quickly, but Arthur nodded, starting to follow after him.

"Have fun, don't be in there too long~" He teased, laughing as Lewis groaned and raced up the stairs to escape his wrath. Not wanting to be alone, Arthur followed after him. The stair way creaked heavily with every step, but Arthur continued to go up until he heard the shower start and he was padding into Lewis's room.

"Mind If I set up a game?"

"Go for it." 


End file.
